A content market of mobile communication services is getting larger, and service providers and advertisers are finding more various methods in relation to business models associated with users. In addition, the demand in the mobile content market is associated with the use of mobile applications, and content service providers are addressing a method which can provide data communication expenses of users for the sake of investment. More particularly, content providers have a high degree of closeness to mobile applications, and may bear a portion of the communication expenses in order to sell more pieces of content to users who are enthusiastic about purchasing mobile devices. Here, examples of the service providers may include on-line shopping malls, streaming service providers, mobile game providers, and map service providers. In order to earn more service-related income, the service provider needs to provide a sponsored service which provides communication expenses of users. However, currently, only a limited service method is provided in relation to the sponsored service. The term “sponsored service” may commonly refer to a service in which a content provider or a particular operator, that provides an advertisement and the like, provides content to a user and bears communication costs incurred to provide the content.
FIG. 1 illustrates a node of a communication system for providing a sponsored service according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user equipment (UE) 110 may receive data through a core network including a base station (or an evolved Node B (eNB)) 120 and a packet data network gateway (PGW) 130. A sponsored service provider 150 may provide a sponsored service to a user through a proxy server 140. In an embodiment of the present disclosure, the sponsored service provider 150 may include a server that the sponsored service provider 150 operates. In this case, the sponsored service provider 150 needs to use the proxy server 140 to provide the sponsored service, and an operator, that operates a communication network, recognizes the sponsored service in response to only data transmitted/received through the proxy server 140 and does not charge a usage fee, and thereby the sponsored service provider 150 can provide content to a user without communication expenses. However, when a service is provided through this system, it is problematic that the diversity of services is reduced, an operator can provide only a service defined by the operator, and thus the flexibility of services is reduced. In addition, it is problematic that the service provider or the user provides the proxy server with related information, such as subscriber information, service provider information, and the like, that the service provider or the user does not desire to provide to the network operator or the proxy server operator. Further, in terms of costs, it is problematic that the separate proxy server needs to be disposed. Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for more efficiently providing the sponsored service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.